tachyon_the_fringefandomcom-20200214-history
GalSpan
GalSpan is a region within the Fringe. Background Corporate, competitive, corrupt Being the Galactic Spanning Corporation's main region, GalSpan functions almost identically to a corporate district in a city. Though hundreds of pilots traverse the sectors every day, none of the stations they pass by are residential. Whole sectors are devoted to industrial shipyards, flight control, and research bases, so much so that the names of every sector are copied from the titles of the stations. GalSpan isn't a region one lives in. It's a region one survives in. Squadrons of sleek GalSpan fighters accompany capital ships to their destination, the pilots eager to outperform their wingmen for a bonus. Recruits sweet talk their superiors for a chance at skipping a rung on the corporate ladder. Captains insulted by travelers who failed to address them in an ingratiating manner engage in power struggles, closing access to other sectors until they're told what they want to hear. Overshadowing all is the Hephaestus Project, which develops steadily. Massive pieces of the mining complex that dwarf mid-sized capital ships float in the background of the Prometheus Production Sector, hinting at the true scale of GalSpan's promised game changer. The incomplete ship inspires both hope and grudges, for the money and resources needed to fuel its development have garnered unprecedented attention from investors yet also caused cutbacks throughout GalSpan that laid off thousands of employees. Whether the Hephaestus succeeds determines the future of GalSpan in the Fringe. The ones who know this best are the GalSpan employees who see it every day. The GalSpan-Bora conflict When Jake Logan sides with GalSpan, the only time he progresses the Hephaestus Project in the region is when he oversees the launch of the Hephaestus Module. A jamming signal prevents the test run from commencing, but after quick investigation and a skirmish, Logan disables the signal and watches the module engage Tachyon Drive, after which the module self-destructs due to a malfunction. Sectors Olympus Base Olympus base is the hub sector of the region and contains the main base of operations for contract pilots, Olympus Starbase. The sector also has the mega-gate to the Hub Region. Arteris Fleet Array The Arteris Fleet Array Sector contains only the titular Arteris Fleet Array, a nondescript structure likely responsible for long-range communications within the region. Ceriphilon Production Ceriphilon Production contains the twin stations Ceriphilon Production Facilities, which are responsible for constructing ships. The mega-gate to the Frontier is also found here. Prometheus Production Prometheus Production contains the Prometheus Production Facility, which likely played a large role in the construction of the Hephaestus. Apollo Research The Apollo Research Sector contains both the Apollo Research Facility and the Thetis Medical Center. The former has a landing pad for pilots to deliver Mining Equipment for a credit reward. Nereus Research Nereus Research holds the namesake Nereus Research Facility and the mega-gate to the Ripstar Region. Vendor list Below are the weapons and systems for sale at Olympus Starbase. Weapons * Glint Light Laser * Flare Medium Laser * Deimos Heavy Laser * Solaris Torpedo * Hunter Torpedo * Blast Torpedo * Advanced Blast Torpedo * Disruptor Torpedo * Tiger Missile * Sunspot Missile * Tesla EMP Missile * Helios Rocket * Tractor Wave Systems * Lead Target Assistant * Combat Scanner * Afterburner * Aim-point Module * Advanced Radar * Fog Radar * Lock-On Warning * Smart Shields * Tracking Enhancements * Burn-Off Device * Laser Reserves * Shield Reserves * Afterburner Reserve Hidden crates * Spare Parts: Two crates can be found behind both of the bays of the Ceriphilon Production Facilities in Ceriphilon Production. * Mining Equipment: By the top of the crane on the far end of the Prometheus Production Facility in Prometheus Production. * Credit crate: A crate of 500 credits is found by the middle of the Arteris Fleet Array in the Arteris Fleet Array Sector. * Food Supplies: Located by the Nereus Research Facility in Nereus Research. TNS coverage * Assassination Attempt Fails * Bora's Elite Force Takes Toll on GalSpan Resources * GalSpan Mining Production Exceeds Expectations * GalSpan Cutbacks Affect Thousands * GalSpan Pilot Confronts Dangerous Skav Pirates Category:Regions Category:Tachyon: The Fringe locations